


Tribulation

by UchidaKarasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Desire, Dirty Talk, Fetish Clothing, Guilty Pleasures, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Touching, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchidaKarasu/pseuds/UchidaKarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ItaSasu, slash, Uchihacest. "It probably had more to do with the apparel he was wearing than the 'roaring drunk' thing the young Uchiha had going for him, because the blasted-off-his-arse seventeen-year-old was dressed like an honest to God prostitute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribulation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the migration from LJ/FFdotNet to AO3 and edited to my 2013 standards by yours truly.

  
**Tribulation  
** _UchidaKarasu_   


* * *

Sasuke came in four hours past curfew, an unlit cigarette dangling in his lax lips and smelling like a tequila factory.

It probably had more to do with the apparel he was wearing than the 'roaring drunk' thing the young Uchiha had going for him, because while Sasuke's older brother Itachi was usually pretty easy going when it came to rules ("Don't do drugs, don't drive drunk, don't let anyone drunk drive _you_ , and wear protection" pretty much summed it up), the blasted-off-his-arse seventeen-year-old was dressed like an honest to God prostitute.

As soon as Sasuke had walked in the door, Itachi's draw dropped in a rare show of emotion. His initial reaction in his head was _holy fuck_ , but this could've been because of the clothes – or lack thereof – on Sasuke's small frame or the nearly unbearable twitch a certain organ between his thighs had made. Immediately Itachi closed his eyes, took a deep, tequila-scented breath in, and steeled himself. He had never been attracted to Sasuke (and his brother no doubt) before and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now. It was wrong and disgusting and sick and strange and taboo and just plain _wrong_ on so many levels.

Ebony brown eyes, pupils dilated so much that his irises looked black, focussed to the best of their ability and caught sight of a stricken, barely breathing twenty-three-year-old with an epic battle of internal warfare blasting violently in his mind.

And then said drunken kid, when he recognised Itachi in the corner of the living room, burst into tears.

Now, it wasn't those little cries like when the big, bad, scary man next door yelled at a kid for getting on his lawn or those fake little cries when a kid was trying to get his or her way. No, it was those huge, agonising, _I-can-tell-you're-internally-broken_ sobs that wrecked Sasuke's tiny frame, his eyes going all bloodshot and puffy in the most unflattering way, and regardless of his slutty appearance going all to hell, he bawled. Like a fucking _baby_.

Itachi smacked himself upside the head internally and cautiously advanced on his hysterical brother. This was because the last time the kid had cried, Itachi had hugged the ten-year-old and received a fist in the face as a reward for trying to help his brother's emotional sanity to stabilise. To say that Itachi did not want to repeat that situation was a severe understatement. Hell, he'd probably run like his arse was on fire.

But instead of being smoked in the face from the now-very-adult-sized fist, the seventeen-year-old Uchiha sibling practically jumped on Itachi, his arms nearly strangling Itachi like a rag-doll and his nose buried in the crook of Itachi's shoulder. He continued to sob, but this time there were words jumbled in there occasionally. Itachi caught the words 'school' and 'fun' and 'Naruto' and 'sex' and possibly a few 'love's in there, if he wasn't mistaken.

Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend of almost two years, had been Sasuke's life for so long that it was almost retarded. Friends since, like, birth or something, the two had finally gotten their knickers unbunched out of their arses and declared (in a very unmanly manner at a very public skate park) that they loved each other, and succeeded in simultaneously scaring off Sasuke's rabid fangirls and determining who were true friends to the rival-turned-lovers duo. They retained most of their good friends, two or three of the fangirls learnt to be friends instead of stalkers, and the homophobes and-or I-don't-give-a-shit people kept their distance. Honestly, though, the two boys and assorted friends didn't really give a royal fuck in heaven, actually enjoying the privacy and the seclusion from the morons of Konoha Academy, so life went on and life was good.

But then again, Sasuke didn't usually come home utterly blitzed in a sorry excuse for clothing and crying his internal organs out of his body either.

"Hold it," started Itachi, trying to make sense of the bizarre behaviour coming out of his under-aged, drunk brother and getting nothing at all. "What happened? You have to slow down or I can't—"

"Naruto broke up with me!" shrieked Sasuke, and proceeded to collapse, dragging his unfortunate brother to the ground along with him. Somehow, the kid, still choking Itachi's neck to lifelessness, ended up on top of Itachi, straddling Itachi's left leg and his nose now freezing cold underneath the shell of Itachi's ear. For a moment, the twenty-three-year-old tried to catch his breath, for even though Sasuke was relatively tiny and light for his age, he could still knock the wind out of Itachi.

All the while, said boy was still bawling his brains out, but this time, Itachi could catch the dialogue that was gushing out of Sasuke's vocal chords in one big rush. "I went to school and went to Kurenai-sensei's room and he told me that he was in love with someone else and then I got a B on my painting for Jiraiya-sensei's class and Gaara's moving so I went to the bar to take my mind off it all because I knew someone would give me drinks under the table and Kankuro was the one who got me drinks and then I got drunk and saw Naruto outside and he has a girlfriend and it's _Sakura_ that _bitch_ and so I started doing tequila shots with Kakashi-sensei and Obito-sensei and I couldn't find my way home so I hailed a taxi but there weren't any or something so Hinata and Neji took me home because they seen me on the side of the road somewhere and then I lost my fucking wallet at the park and so I came home with Hinata and Neji or they drove me home I mean and you smell so good Itachi, did you know that?" Mind, the words were jumbled up in a drunken mess of the spoken language, but there was no mistaking the words and Sasuke was sniffing the random hairs that had escaped the half-arsed ponytail that Itachi's hair was currently in.

With a sigh, Itachi sat up, pulling the scantly clad brat that had knocked him on his back in the first place up with him. Annoyed with the heavy sniffing currently taking place in the fringe of hair surrounding his right ear, he patted the kid awkwardly on the back of his head and laid his hands on the seventeen-year-old's shoulders, about to push the kid away from his messy hair.

Before, however, he could knock him on his own damn back, the unexpected happened. Maybe the scent of tequila radiating off Sasuke in waves had affected Itachi's own thought processes, or maybe he was just losing it entirely and hallucinating, but the twenty-three-year-old university student felt something hot and wet slither across his earlobe and all evidence pointed to the younger Uchiha sibling who was still straddling Itachi's left leg but was now mewling in the back of his throat like a well-fed cat.

Itachi's first reaction was roughly pushing his brother away anyway, more as a jolt of surprise rather than disgust and annoyance.

His second reaction, after seeing Sasuke hit the hardwood floor and listening to his more bewildered than hurt "Ow" was a guilty _maybe that was a bit too much_.

His third reaction was very simple. Seeing his brother, dressed in the tightest leather pants he had ever seen and a mesh tank that displayed his thin, lightly muscled chest clearly, legs spread enticingly with a growing bulge in the centre (Itachi's wide, disbelieving eyes lingering there for a moment too long), pouty fully lips open and breathing quicker than normal, eyes half-lidded with unconcealed lust, he almost jumped out of his skin. Because at that particular moment, despite the fact that Itachi was straight and had never wavered from that, Sasuke ceased to be the annoying little brat with a superiority complex and became a perfect specimen of porn-on-legs that Itachi had ever seen in his life. He was the young image of a sex idol, his expression needy and full of desire, and his thoughts were written clearly on his face: I'm fuckable, so fuck me.

Itachi cringed inwardly and tried to get that thought out of his head, trying to push himself back into legal guardian mode instead of thinking that he should take advantage of his epically wasted brother. For he couldn't. He _wouldn't_. Sasuke was drunk, and that wasn't nearly as bad as, say, _fucking his flesh and blood_. Besides, Itachi wasn't gay like Sasuke was, and even though he knew the basic concept, he had no idea where he would even start. It just didn't appeal to him, and fucking Sasuke of all people was not where he would've started if it did appeal.

Itachi had been Sasuke's legal guardian – legal guardian instead of just the older brother – for five years. Their parents had died in a plane crash two weeks after Itachi had turned the legal age of eighteen and less than a month before Sasuke's thirteenth. The elder received custody almost immediately after (thanks to some brilliant lawyers) and began going to school at the local university instead of the originally-intended Ivy League university in the States, a school he had been accepted to due to his spectacular grades, immense fortune, and eventually the large settlement from the airline and the massive chunk of insurance policy. Itachi didn't regret it – education was still education, and he could still transfer out when Sasuke was old enough to go to university himself.

So due to that, Itachi couldn't betray Sasuke's trust. While the younger Uchiha sibling begged and played at being suggestive now, the fact still remained that the minor was still drunk off his arse and therefore was unable to make rational and intelligent decisions. The seventeen-year-old was aroused (again, Itachi's eyes flickered to that bulge in those painfully tight trousers) and clearly not thinking due to his previous shots of tequila with Kakashi and his best friend (and conveniently Itachi's uncle by blood, so Itachi would kill him later), so this reaction was probably normal. Sasuke was a hormonal teen-ager who had just broken up with his boyfriend, and was currently drunk, so naturally he was going to be confused.

Itachi sighed and advanced cautiously on the seventeen-year-old, who was looking dazed and yet oh-so aroused. Itachi steeled himself yet again, inhaled, and then picked the kid up because Itachi knew the kid wouldn't be able to walk without help.

Then, Itachi gritted his teeth, fighting the moan that threatened to grumble from his throat ( _goddamn the brat is good at that_ ), and said harshly, "Sasuke, _stop_."

Sasuke, who had wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and had started sucking heatedly on Itachi's earlobe, hummed. One of Sasuke's hands clumsily fell to the arm that Itachi was using to hold his legs up and awkwardly forced Itachi's long-fingered grasp onto Sasuke's arousal.

Sasuke only rocked his hips once into his lax hand before Itachi jerked his hand away like it was on fire. Itachi debated on just dropping the brat on the ground and leaving him there until he sobered up, but by that time Itachi was already halfway to Sasuke's room, and contrary to popular belief, Itachi _did_ have a conscious. The situation he was currently in with his under-aged brother was a perfect example of that.

It didn't stop him from threatening though. "Sasuke," Itachi grumbled, trying to sound irritated instead of conflicted, "I am going to drop you on your scantly-clad arse in the middle of the hallway if you don't cut it out. Christ, you fucking brat, think about what you're doing. We're brothers, and you're plastered."

To Itachi's horror (and perverse lust), Sasuke groaned thickly and used his spare hand to unbutton and grasp his flushed erection. Breathlessly, Itachi heard Sasuke say in a drunken slur, "Fuck yeah, _tell_ me what I am, tell me, give it to me _filthy_ ," and for chrissakes, that was just so fucking hot that Itachi couldn't even stop his own dick from finally hardening at those words.

It just wasn't _fair_...

Itachi was practically jogging to Sasuke's room by this point, but when Sasuke started licking his jawline, edging closer to Itachi's mouth, Itachi used his last trump card (even though it would definitely start shit) that he had: "Naruto and Sakura, fucking each other, him telling her that he loves her more than anyone he's ever known."

Predictably, Sasuke hissed and started kicking like a madman, all thoughts of seducing Itachi completely forgotten. Itachi just held on tighter, because he knew how to work around a pissy and angry Sasuke, not a devastatingly alluring Sasuke. "You fucking prick, I was gonna let you fuck me and you pull _that_ shit on me?! I hate you! I fucking _hate_ you!"

The shrieking was deafening, especially since Sasuke was so close to his right ear, but Itachi fought forward, finally pushing open Sasuke's bedroom door and all but throwing the kid onto the mattress of the futon. Sasuke landed on his back, his arms and legs flung out in every which way, dick hanging out enticingly, but Sasuke quickly recovered, bellowing, "I hope you _die_! I love you and I want you to fuck me but _screw you_ Itachi because you're an arsehole! An _arsehole_!"

Itachi couldn't help but say innocently, "I thought that was in the description when gay sex was an issue."

Sasuke grabbed his alarm clock and chucked it as hard as he could (which was pretty damn hard, despite his inebriation) at Itachi's head, so the elder Uchiha sibling slammed the door and immediately fell on his arse ungracefully. He tensed in preparation when he heard Sasuke start banging erratically on the door, but thankfully the kid didn't realise that the door could only be locked from the inside, which meant that Sasuke could come out and give chase.

Instead, Itachi heard Sasuke slide down the length of the door and start sobbing again.

Every fibre in his being wanted to go in there. He wanted to comfort his little brother, because Itachi loved Sasuke with everything he had, and it was a difficult time for Sasuke with the breakup. However, Itachi lifted himself up and began walking to his own private quarters, because he knew that if he walked back in there, he'd end up in the same predicament and besides, Sasuke needed to deal with it on his own.

And...quite frankly, Itachi didn't think he could say no to Sasuke again.

He fell into bed without changing, since he was already in his pyjamas, but he did weakly pull out his ponytail. For a long moment, he laid there, staring at the ceiling and pondering if Sasuke was alright. He probably was – alcohol induced a short attention span. He was probably asleep or puking his guts out, if Itachi had to make a guess, and then his mind went south.

Itachi still had an erection that was not going to go away now that Sasuke had pulled that damned stunt. He stared at the bulge almost with annoyance before he rolled his eyes and slipped a hand beneath his soft cotton bottoms. He jerked himself for a long bit, forcing himself not to think of anything but of past encounters with naked women in leather restraints and gagged as he fucked them teasingly and it was so good, but it wasn't enough.

Itachi folded.

Even though the guilt and self-hatred was so thick he could practically taste it, he could picture Sasuke lying on Itachi's dark red sheets, the colour accenting the beautiful alabaster of Sasuke's skin. He could see Sasuke's tiny, fragile wrists tied to his headboard with thick chains, while his neck was held with a leather strap tight enough to where Sasuke could barely breathe. He could see those nipple clamps torturing his little brother's sensitive body and the cock ring on Sasuke's leaking dick, and fuck-fuck-fuck he could shove a vibrator down Sasuke's constricted throat while he entered him roughly (this part was fuzzy, but hey, he was straight), fucking him from both ends and not letting that brat come until Itachi damn well _wanted_ him to.

Itachi exploded with a shrill gasp, immediately clamping a hand to his mouth in case Sasuke was lurking. That, in itself, made Itachi's orgasm even more intense, the mental picture of Sasuke walking in while Itachi was mid-climax, and coming forward on his knees to suckle every drop of come that pulsed out of Itachi's dick.

Itachi groaned in the back of his throat, forcing his thoughts to go blank. He wiped away all the come with a bundle of tissues, grimacing when he brushed over his softening, over-sensitive cock, and then stripped out of his pyjama bottoms, forcing himself to get up to get a new pair (there was no way in hell he was sleeping naked with Sasuke drunk and apparently out to jump Itachi's bones). He felt boneless, but there was a certain tension in his bones that probably had everything to do with what he had just done, and he sighed as he laid back down, tired as hell.

To unwilling thoughts of Sasuke in his bed, Itachi fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi woke up to sunlight streaming into his face.

He groaned in irritation, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the glare, and shifted to get comfortable again. He fought again for sleep because God was he tired, but he had the uncomfortable feeling he was being watched, so with trepidation, he moved his arm and squinted into his bright room.

At first he didn't see a thing, because the bright golden light filtering in through the snow-covered windows was so vibrant, but then his pupils dilated and he tried to focus. His bed was empty, thankfully, so he turned away from the empty space beside him and let his chocolate brown eyes survey the room slowly. He didn't see anything or anyone until he finally glanced over his door, where Sasuke stood with crossed arms and a frown, still in his revealing clothes but sober.

Itachi groaned for the umpteenth time in twenty-four hours.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asked, opting to take it slow, because there was a good chance that Sasuke had no memory of what had happened the previous night. Itachi hoped so, because then it would be completely behind them, and they wouldn't have that hanging over their heads. However, judging by the remarkably not-hung-over kid that was frowning at him from his doorway, he didn't figure he'd get that lucky.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, grimaced, and then said so lowly that Itachi almost missed it, "Thanks. For not...you know."

Itachi couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned over in his bed, burying his face in his pillow. With a muffled tone of relief, he said into the comfortable pillow, "Eh, okay. Can I go back to bed now? It's a Sunday and I want to get my laze on."

"Yeah, I guess," Sasuke mumbled, so Itachi fought an urge to sigh and instead turned again, lying on his back and staring tiredly at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he called out to his brother, but Sasuke didn't turn back, instead muttering something under his breath about changing.

Itachi plopped down back on his bed, throwing an arm across his eyes and blocking out the sunlight. Never again, he thought to himself, but being a genius in every sense, he knew that it was only empty lies.

Once the seed had been planted, the tribulation would begin. He knew that one from experience.

Itachi groaned.

_-конец-_


End file.
